


Number One Student

by scifiwritergirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiwritergirl/pseuds/scifiwritergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel knows his engineering teacher at Starfleet Academy has been eyeing him, and when he offers to stay after school, he knows exactly how to get what he wants.  (Flirty Chekov and loving teacher Scotty, AU Inspired by and gifted to CaporalAwesome.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Student

Pavel sat on the edge of Mr. Scott's desk, eyeing his professor with curiosity. "Vut is wrong, Mr. Scott?" he asked innocently. "You look nervous."

"Nervous? Me?" he let out a forced laugh. "Why should I be nervous? You've got exams coming up. You should be the nervous one!"

Pavel smiled innocently and bit his lower lip. "I am not nervous, sir. I have done it before, and I am eager to do it again." Pavel shifted so that he was sitting further back on the desk, his knees spreading, and leaned back on his elbows.

Mr. Scott froze. /No/ he told himself. /No, no, no. Don't look at him like that./ He didn't move, but couldn't move his eyes from Pavel. The curly-haired boy smiled at him, blue eyes innocent with a hint of yearning. Montgomery couldn't help but notice Pavel's thighs spread just a bit under his gaze. He quickly looked away, wondering if his face was turning as red as it felt.

Pavel sat up straight again, eyes pleading with his professor. "Mister Scott," he breathed, making Scotty's heart flutter with hope. "I have never told you before, but... you are the most handsome man I've ever seen. And I-"

Scotty looked back up at his young cadet, who seemed to be struggling with words. When Pavel finally made eye contact, he found himself in Mr. Scott's arms, their lips softly locked in a kiss. Gratefully, Chekov held Scotty's face in his hands as he lost himself more and more in the lips of his teacher.

Pavel sucked gently on the man's lower lip, eliciting a small, low moan from his professor. Pavel felt himself swell with pride as he smiled, and he wrapped his legs around Mr. Scott's waist to bring their bodies closer together. With a deliberate gyration, he could feel through his pants that Mr. Scott was growing hard hard, and let out a satisfied groan of triumph. He grinned into Mr. Scott's kiss, and pulled his professor's body over him, laying back on the desk and letting Mr. Scott take control.

Mr. Scott pressed down hard and greedily on his cadet, cherishing every apt movement of his lips. Suddenly, he was stricken with the fear of what he was doing.

"Pavel," he whispered, pulling his face a few inches away. Scotty froze at the idea that he could be hurting or rushing his sweet little Pavel.

"Please, Mr. Scott," Pavel begged, grinding desperately against Scotty. "Please, sir. I vant it. Pleease.... I know zat you vant it too." He pushed his erection firmly against Scotty's groin and whimpered. "Please," he moaned again in a needy voice.

Scotty met Chekov's lips again with an intense passion, wild and overcome by desire. The sweet young cadet he'd admired for so long... God, it felt good to finally have him underneath his body, whining and craving and begging for more. Between the helpless moans of "pleease", Scotty reached into his desk drawer to pull out a small tube. Chekov's eyes widened at the sight and rolled back into his head as he muttered something happily in Russian.

Scotty reached down and pushed Pavel's pants down below his rear, encouraging Chekov to wriggle out of them and his underwear as fast as he could. By the time Scotty had pushed his own pants down, Pavel's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, his bare hips rubbing eagerly against the bulge in Scotty's underwear.

Pulling away, Scotty put lube on his first few fingers. When he slid the first finger into Pavel's tight hole, Chekov squirmed and arched his back, panting heavily as Scotty worked his finger in and out. When the second finger was added, Chekov's breathing became ragged and he began swearing under his breath. Mr. Scott licked his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the head of Pavel's penis, watching lovingly as it leaked with precome.

He licked his lips again and took Pavel's length into his mouth, still working his fingers in and out of the hole. Pavel's fingers entwined in Mr. Scott's hair as he watched his professor's head head bob slowly up and down, taking in the length of his shaft and sucking gently on the head when he needed to come up for air.

"Sco- Mr. Scott!" Pavel cried out, causing Scotty to look up in instant concern. "Take me," Chekov panted. "Please. Please. Take me."

And without hesitation, their lips were locked again, Scotty pumping his own shaft with lube. He pressed his throbbing head gently against Chekov's hole, entering one inch at a time; first only pushing in the prick, and then a little deeper, and then pumping himself slowly in and out, gaining depth an momentum with every thrust. Chekov wrapped a hand around his own cock and pumped, crying out loudly when it spurted hot white come over his chest. Scotty took the boy's slender frame in his arms and positioned him to gain deeper access. With every thrust, Scotty found himself more and more lost in the boy's appreciative screams. Chekov was tight around his member, and his body was glistening with sweat. A minute later, Scotty let out a groan of relief and lifted himself carefully off of his prized student, lowering himself and Chekov to the floor.

As they tried to catch their breath, they nuzzled tiredly into one another's embrace, cuddling and kissing as they laid.

"Oh, Mr. Scott," Chekov whispered dreamily, curling into Montgomery Scott's body.

"My beloved Pavel," he responded, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I can't wait until I have to stay after class again."


End file.
